


Excuses

by rhinkipoo



Series: Rhink100 Drabbles [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drabble, M/M, rhink100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo





	Excuses

When I first climbed into your bed while sleeping over in primary school.  
_I know this is weird, but you make me feel safe._

When we practiced kissing in middle school.  
_I know this is weird, but I think it was an excuse to kiss you._

When we practiced slow dancing in my room in high school.  
_I know this is weird, but I really wanted to hold you._

When we started hooking up “until we got girlfriends” in college.  
_I know this is weird, but we were fooling ourselves._

When we said our vows.  
_It’s not so weird anymore._


End file.
